The present invention relates generally to relief of eyestrain and fatigue and, more particularly, to an apparatus for generating sequenced light patterns in three-dimensions which when followed by the eyes of a user thereof provide eye exercise resulting in relief of eye strain and fatigue.
It is well known that extended use of video display terminals (VDTs) is a cause of eye fatigue and strain for the user. See, for example, "Video Display Terminal Health Hazards #1," Fact Sheet, from the Occupational Health and Safety Bureau of the New Mexico Environment Department, Santa Fe, N. Mex. 87502. It is also well known that performing eye exercises relieves some of the symptoms of eye strain and fatigue. See, for example, "Video Display Terminal Health Hazards #1," supra, where it is suggested that in addition to rest breaks, eyes may be rested by looking up or at long distances. Moreover, Computers and Visual Stress: How to Enhance Visual Comfort While Using Computers, by E. G. Godnig and J. S. Hacunda, Seacoast Information Services, Charlestown, R.I. (1990), states that staring for extended periods at a flat, two dimensional display, provides little visual relief and may not provide enough eye stimulation to maintain proper focus.
Although there are several products presently commercially available which provide moving light displays for stimulating eye movement, some in color, for claimed relief of stress as well, they are all substantially planar. Causing the eyes to follow three-dimensional patterns, however, exercises and thereby strengthens many of the eye muscles involved in the vision process.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for generating sequenced, three-dimensional light patterns for eye exercises.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for generating sequenced, three-dimensional light patterns for eye exercises having a multiplicity of colors and patterns in order to maintain interest in the user thereof.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.